Teen Titans and Karaoke: Re-Post
by yourfriend0415
Summary: The Teen Titans do karaoke night. Pairings include: Flinx, Robstar, Speedshire, CyBee, Hotgent, RedStarTina, BBRae. This is a re-post of the first story that went all nuts.
1. The beginning

A/N: I sadly own nothing except for Tina. This is a repost of the other one I posted but well, went all nuts. I already have some chapters figured out but will be edited to your liking. The BoE is Brotherhood of Evil.

In Titans Tower:

After the defeat of the BoE and events of Tokyo the Titans made a party.

Cy" BOOYAHHH!"

Star" The decorations are on and everything else is set so we are now done."

The Titans that were going are KF,Jinx,Jericho,Kole,Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Hotspot, Argent, Robin, Starfire, Speedy, Cheshire( betrayed BoE and helped Titans in this), Beast Boy, Raven, Red Star, and Tina(my OC)

Raven" whoopee!" she said non excited

BB" Rae come on."

Raven" Why am I doing this"

BB" 'Cuz I do the best puppy dog eyes, besides Star."

Raven sighed' This is going to be a looong day'


	2. The Arrival of Others and Singing

**A/N: I would like to thank ya'll for the 2 favorites and 1 follower for the first chapter.- Faves: **** . **** and ****GameLord 4BritishBronies****- Follows: ****GameLord 4BritishBronies****- also the 50+ views, which is more than I actually expected. Thank you.**

**If I owned Teen Titans I wouldn't be on , actually I would but I don't so go on and read.**

Soon the other Titans arrive to Titans Tower.

KF and Jinx arrived first, followed by Jericho Red Star and his GF Tina, then Kole, Bumble Bee, and the others.

Soon they all mingled and stuff then the 5 main Titans got on stage.

Robin" The music will be played so people may sing."

BB" We are taking requests."

Star" Yes also there are snacks."

Cy" Jericho I need to talk to you."

Raven" Have fun, or whatever."

Cy" Hey Jeri."

Jericho waved

Cy" Here, put it in your neck." said as he handed him a device

Jericho stood in silence.

Cy" Oh!, right! Um, say something.

Jericho" Hi."

Surprised he gave Cy a hug. He could speak with his voice again.

Jericho" Thanks."

Cy" Your welcome. How else would you sing?"

They both chuckled.

BB" Any volunteers?"

Speedy and Robin raised their hands.

BB" Okay so choose what y'all want."

After some talking Speedy and Robin came to a conclusion.

They chose Misery by Marron 5.

"Misery"  
Oh yeah

Oh yeah

Speedy"So scared of breaking it

That you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters

I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them bleed

So let me be

And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)"

Both"I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Robin"Your salty skin and how

It mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be

Completely intertwined

Not that I didn't care

It's that I didn't know

It's not what I didn't feel,

It's what I didn't show

So let me be

And I'll set you free"

Both"I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken

And you may be mistaken

To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun

I'm desperate and confused

So far away from you

I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

[3x]

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back"

After the applause ended they went to their girlfriends, Robin to Starfire and Speedy to Cheshire.

Soon Cyborg got on stage" So who wants to go next?"

Then Jericho's hand came up.

**A/N: So I have a song in mind that may or may not mix it sort of with the comics but you can still request a song and maybe I will choose it. Also when should I post regularly(Mon, Tues, Wedn, Thurs, Fri, Sat, or Sunday)? PM me or put it as a review, it does not matter which ever you use as long as I see it. Bye.**


	3. Some Family Drama

**A/N: I would like to thank **PuppyProngs **for the favorite. Also to my guest reviewer Ryan: should I include other male Titans or only BB? For other guests that read the story: When you review please give me a form to contact you through email. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. :'(**

Titans Tower

" Alright, so since little to none can read ASL** (1)** I gave Jericho a device so he can sing. Alright get up here." Said Cyborg with a grin

Then Jericho got on stage.

"Alright, so the song is Forever And Ever, Amen by Randy Travis" said Jericho

"You may think that I'm talking foolish  
You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free  
You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love, that I feel for you, always will be

You're not just time that I'm killing  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as I live this love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die – oh, baby

I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen

They say that time takes its toll on a body  
Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey  
But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway

They say that time can play tricks on a memory,  
make people forget things they knew.  
well, it's easy to see it's happening to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you – oh, darling

I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
well, just listen to how this song ends  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, amen"

" Wow, you sing real good." Said Tina wiping off a fake tear

" I agree!" yelled Jinx from across the room

" Yep" agreed everyone else

Then they started to applaud for him.

" So to who were you singing to." Asked Raven with a smirk

" Wha-what do you mean?" Jericho stuttered while blushing

" You know what I said." Raven told him

" It's Kole, isn't it? You like Kole" said BB from out of nowhere

"Yes." Jericho whispered

" Now what was that?" BB said with a hand to his ear

" YES! Okay, I like Kole." Jericho yelled

" Really?" Kole asked

Jericho visibly paled when he heard her voice. How could he forget she was there. Then he turned redder than Trigon himself.

" He he, hi." Jericho said

' Gotta make a run for it' thought Jericho

" God Dang it!" yelled Kid Flash

" What?" asked Hot Spot

" It is like Robin and Star- Fire all over again" said Red Star

" How?!" Robin asked

Then BB brought a chalkboard

" The obvious signs of flirting." Jinx stated flatly

" The girl giggling and acting like a love sick school girl." Argent added

" The guy acting like a love sick puppy and like putty in the girls hand." BumbleBee said with hand gestures

" And-"Cyborg was about to add but he was cut off by Death-Stroke **(2)** crashing through the window.

" Hi" said Deathstroke

" What the hell?" was all KF got out

" Dad!"**(3) **Yelled Jericho

"O.O" - Robin's face

" You forgot to get your allowance." DS said casually

" You could've just called." Replied Jericho

" That would be no fun." DS answered

" Oh look, it's my favorite minion" Raven said upside down

"Why are you-, never mind." Said BB

" OH MY GOD! Stop it with that nickname." Said DS super dramatically

" Um, are we missing something" asked KF

5 main Titans, Jinx, and Deathstroke said" Aallloooot"

" Wait, Jinx knows" asked a confused Cyborg

" Yep" Raven said casually

" How" asked Cy

" I'm somehow related to her. Like a 3rd cousin." Answered Jinx

" Oh." Said Cy

" So exactly what are we missing." Tina asked

" A giant intergalactic demon" said DS

" Lava oceans" stated Starfire

" And an EPIC fight." Said beastboy with a smile and some random shades

" How?" asked Argent

**After a couple of minutes of explaining**

Red Star" And I thought the Brother-Hood was hard"

" Mhmm" agreed KF

" So the nickname thing?" questioned Tina

" Since he worked for Trigon-"

" Why don't you just say father" asked Kole

" He was never a father to me." Replied Raven

" Keep going"

" He was you know, pretty much a minion, so yeah." Said Raven

" So, what are you here for, again?" asked Robin

" To give him his allowance." DS replied calmly

Jericho" Okay. Well thanks."

Then DS jumped out the window while saying" Stop with the nick-name and don't tell Rose and Grant where I am."

Then Raven got on stage and stretched her arms next to her.-|-. 5 seconds later the doors opened, and something came from it as fast as KF and pushed Raven and itself out the windows.

**A/N:**

**(1)American Sign Language**

**(2) Slade Wilson**

**(3) Jericho (Joseph) is son of DS (Slade Wilson) and Adeline Wilson also younger bro of Grant Wilson (Ravager 1) and older half-bro of Rose Wilson (Ravager 2).**

**Bye my LLSs**


	4. AN about IG

**A/N: Did you think this was an update? Yes? Too bad. The reason for this author's note is for #saveseasonsix. Not just that. I'm on IG. There will be a post on the # stuff. So idk, check it out if you want. The family drama ain't over yet. More characters will show up later because the more the merrier. Bye. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating. I have a Twitter and Instagram under the same name that have taken my time (mostly IG, and reading.). So I couldn't post because and I was being lazy and stuff. Sorry for taking long**

**They are wearing normal clothes. Speedy and Robin are wearing their masks.**

**Raven: Dark purple short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black with some purple combat boots and a black hoodie jacket.**

**BB: Black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, dark blue hoodie jacket, and black with blue Converse shoes.**

**Star: Pink long sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and multicolor DC brand shoes.**

**Rob: Green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and red DC brand shoes.**

**Cyborg: Same outfit from Teen Titans episode "Go!"**

**Speedy: Red short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and red Vans.**

**Bee: Yellow and black tank top, black jeans, black Vans**

**Jericho: White shirt, blue jeans, and blue Vans**

**Kole: Fuchsia pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and Barbie pink Vans**

**KF: Red shirt with lightning bolt on it, yellow pants, red Converse shoes**

**Cheshire: green short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and purple DC brand shoes.**

**Argent: Maroon short sleeved shirt, black jeans, black Vans**

**Hotspot: Orange shirt, blue jeans, and Animaniacs Converse shoes. **

**Jinx:****Bright cerulean short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, lavender color Vans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vans, Converse, DC shoe brand, DC Comics (Detective Comics Comics!?) or anything. But if I become rich (yeah right like that'll happen) I'll try to buy DC Comics**

**P.S.: Red Star and Tina had to go back to Russia because they needed to get something so Red Star would be in his superhero outfit while Tina stayed in her regular clothes but had to put some winter jackets on.**

"Sweet mother of guacamole! What was that?" asked BB

"That speed put mine to shame." Said Kid Flash

"Maybe we should check the security footage." Said Tina

"Titans-"Robin was cut off by the lights turning off.

"I CAN'T SEE!" yelled Argent

Then Hot-Spot Cyborg, Starfire, and Red Star lit up the room

"Why is Beast Boy a cat?" asked Bee

"Because cats can see in the dark." Said Robin

"So what was that? "Asked Jericho

The room fell silent

"Raven knows cuz she got in position" said Kole

Later in the security room

"Is that Kyd Wykkyd?" asked Kole

"Makes sense." Said Jinx as she mumbled to her self

"Jinx tell us what you know. "Said Robin

After a couple of minutes of explaining that Kyd Wykkyd is Raven's older half-brother and how she knows that because she is her 3rd cousin.

"Wonderful" said Kyd Wykkyd with Raven next to him.

"Hi Ell." said Jinx

"Jen" said KW with a nod

"Jen?" asked KF

"We call each other by our Earth names." Said Raven

Then they had to explain the Earth name stuff

"So what are yall's names?" asked Speedy

"Yeah tell us." Said Robin

"Oh no Richie Rich, we are not saying our names."

"Good one Raven cuz he's you know who." Said KF laughing his butt off at the name.

"Baldemort? I mean Voldemort?"

"-_- no" said Raven

Then everyone started begging the magical trio to say their names

"For Azar's sake shut up!" yelled KW

"Tell us" said Cheshire

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE." WhinedJinx

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled everyone

"My name is Elliot and Jinx's name is Jenny."

"What's Raven's?" asked BB

"Lil Rae Rae's name is Rachel." Said KW

Raven then sent KW a death glare and a punch in the arm

"Aw, that's cute." Said BB then everyone turned to him and then Raven. He had a smile on like always

And Raven had eventually put her hood up but you could sort of see she was blushing.

"What?" asked BB

"You just said- and- how- you brave soul." Said Argent

"So how do you look without the hood?" Asked Bee about KW

"Oh you do not want to know." Said Raven

"It can't be bad." Said Kole

"Please show us." Said Starfire

Jinx then made a plan

"Okay." Said KW about to take off his hood but was stopped by Jinx

"First sing then take off the hood."

"Okay" said KW

"So what song?" asked Rob

"La La La" said KW

_[2x:]_  
"La la, la la la la la na na na na na,  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na _[2x]_

If our love is running out of time  
I won't count the hours, rather be a coward  
When our worlds collide  
I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, oh  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it,  
I find a way to block it, I go

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na"

"Did you breakup with Angel again" asked Jinx

"Maybe"

"How many times do you breakup? Ten times a week?" asked Raven

"Maybe"

"Okay well now the hood." Said Kole

He then took of the hood.


End file.
